Kingdom Hearts: Vampire Chronicles
by Jina-and-Roxas
Summary: anybody ever read Sonadow Blood Castle? hopefully if your reading this, you have not. anyway it is my sister's work, and as such I have heard all about it. (and read a little) and even though I don't care for any of that crazy Sonadow stuff, I liked how she made the characters into vampires; so I was like, "hey, I should make a kingdom hearts vampire story!" so here we are, enjoy
1. New Beginings

Walking Thorn Vale campus grounds is a young girl; short brown hair, and purple eyes. she wares a purple tube top under a dark chocolate cut-off jacket; effectively showing off her slim figure. the aqua trim on the jacket matching the trim on her lavender boots. the black tights she wares under her sky-blue skirt leaves only a small stripe of skin visible above the rim of her boots. She took in the sight of her new prestigious collage; although in her mind, I might as well have been a castle; with its high walls and huge courtyards. after taking in the scenery she looked at her watch. "Dammit, I'm gonna be late for my first class!" now very aware of the time, she dashed across the courtyard, making her way across the lush expanses of grass, and taking the first entrance that caught her attention. she charged down the sunlit hallway dodging fellow classmates left and right. this was something she had done before, and was now quite good at; gracefully slipping between two students lost in their conversation; narrowly avoiding a girl carrying her books; she rounded a corner, and slid to a stop in front of the class door. she took a moment to straiten her hair, and look at her watch "heh, heh, I made it with a few minutes to spare." she turned to face the door. the glass read: creative righting class. she opened the door, and looked around. all of the other students sat or stood in groups, talking amongst each other. it was obvious the teacher had not arrived yet. so she proceeded to sit down in one of the free desks that did not seem to already be taken. after class she decided to walk around outside a bit. I wonder what other kind of classes I should take. I SHOULD take cooking classes. she thought. but I hate cooking... just then something broke her train of thought: two men now stood in front of her. one had short reddish hair and green eyes; the other was a little taller, and had dark, shaggy hair and blue eyes. the dark haired man spoke first. "hey there babe, you look lost, need help?" his tone was sincere, but his eyes gave away his true intentions. "no, and don't call me babe!" she retorted. "come on babe," he replied. "were just trying to help ya." he moved closer, placing one hand on the wall to the right of her head. the red head moved in on the left; leaving no room to run. her heart started to beat faster. "leave me alone!" she said furrowing her brow. as he began to move his arm toward her waist, she met his wrist with her own grip. "don't touch me!" she shouted; and began to move; attempting to run out from under his arm. but he moved his body to the right stopping her, and grabbing her wrist. "where do you think your going, babe." he said, now holding both of her wrists. "STOP IT, let me GO!" she shouted, struggling in his grip. just then a new voice was heard. "let her go!" all three turned to look at the owner of this new voice. a young man with spikey, blondish hair now stood before them; he wore a black, high collar shirt with a zipper in the front; he wore jacket over the shirt that was white with a checkered pattern running horizontally across the mid section and vertically across the shoulders; a red collar contrasted the monochrome of the outfit. his jeans are a heavy gray color with the overlaying fabric a soft ash. with a scowl plastered on his face; he stood not three feet away glaring at the two men. "I said, let her GO!" he repeated, taking a half step closer. turning to face the new guest, the dark haired man looked the young blond hero up and down, before countering. "and what are YOU gonna do about it?" he was much smaller after all. "why don't you find out, tough guy." the blond shot back. and with that the assailant advanced on the young blond, throwing the first punch. but this new hero is much swifter than the tall brute, and the blond swiftly dodges and sweeps behind, grabbing his arm and bending it behind him. "give up yet?" he said, holding his victim down with a well placed foot. "okay-okay! I give" the blond turned to leer at the other man, still holding the girl captive. the red head quickly let her go and backed away. the new hero then let go of the thug before giving him one last warning "get lost." "tch, whatever, man!" was all the loser could muster before running off with his tail between his legs. with the two thugs now gone, the blonde's expression softened. "are you okay?" "yah. thanks, you saved me." "no problem." he said with a smile. "my name's Roxas." she smiled and returned the gesture. "I'm Aika." although she new they had never met before, he seemed somehow familiar to her. "hey Roxas, didn't I see you in creative righting class?" "yep." he stated with a smile. "your the new girl who got there just before the professor, right?" "yah, that was me." the two started walking down the stone path Aika had been walking before her encounter; and continued talking as they did so. "that was really cool what you did back there Roxas, where did you learn to do that?" feeling a bit embarrassed, Roxas nervously scratched the back of his head. "well for one: there's a martial arts class here. the rest is just." he paused before finishing the last part. "talent I guess." "really? a martial arts class?" Roxas laughed warmly. "I know, crazy right?" then he had a thought. "hey, you should take the class too! it would be fun if we took it together" and with that Aika's face lit up. "yah, that sounds fun!" Roxas spent the rest of the day showing Aika all around the campus; until they both went back to their rooms; Aika for some much needed sleep.


	2. Like Blue Topaz

The next afternoon Aika was aimlessly wandering the halls. "hmmmmm, I wonder what class I should take now?" she walked past numerous classrooms that didn't interest her. "martial arts class doesn't start for another hour." she said with a sigh. as she walked down the sun-lit corridors, she could hear the sounds of numerous instruments; they seemed to be playing a familiar tune, however she could not quite place it. she followed the music down the hall until reaching the room from which the music originated. it seemed the music had reached its climax, and ended, just as she arrived. as she looked around the room; she could see that all the musicians had already begun to disperse. she walked in and looked around the room. the large, glass, dome ceiling lit the room with sunlight. "excuse me, are you a new student?" the new voice suddenly asked. "oh, uh, yes." she hurriedly spat. "well, class is over for today, but you can come back tomorrow." this tall, dark haired, woman seemed to be the music professor. "what instrument do you play?" Aika hesitated for a moment, before answering "I don't play anything yet." with that, the professor's expression changed from a friendly smile, to a blank impatient one. "this is not a class for beginners," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not here to teach you how to play 'twinkle twinkle' on the clarinet." she said, gesturing her arms to further imply her impatience. "this class builds upon the skills that you ALREADY have." Aika-now wishing she had taken band in high school-averted her eyes before replying "oh, sorry." the professor- now feeling a bit guilty at the sight of the now two inch tall, girl standing before her-quickly changed her tone. "well, um, I'm sorry, but I'm terribly busy today." she said; before striding away in a hurry. with the professor gone she continued her inspection of the room, she could see that most of the other students had already left; looking to the back of the room she noticed to guys still sitting on the benches. the one on the left had shaggy, black, hair; a sky-blue button down shirt, and jeans. he appeared to be cleaning some kind of black flute. she began making her way closer to the two young men. the boy on the right seemed a bit intimidating; sporting a dusty blond Mohawk, and wearing a white t-shirt with fishnet underneath; and faded, ripped blue jeans. he seemed to be tuning some kind of blue guitar. she sat with a sigh, in the space between the two men. "I didn't know this class was so advanced." she said; hoping to start a conversation. the man cleaning his flute barely stopped to give a side glance "heh, yah." he then returned his attention to the task at hand. ~okaaaay.~ she thought; feeling a bit discomforted. before she had a chance to walk away; the other boy looked up from his guitar, and said "so, I take it you don't play?" she was a bit surprised by his genuine smile, and for the first time, she saw his piercing blue eyes; the color of which reminded her of blue topaz. suddenly, she felt her heart begin to beat a little faster. "no," she responded. "I wish now, I would have taken band in high school." after sharing a small moment of laughter, Aika decided to state the obvious; if only for the sake of conversation. "so, you play guitar?" but the blond quickly corrected her "this is NOT a guitar. Its a sitar." "oh." the blond could tell by the puzzled look on her face that she obviously did not know the difference between the two. "a guitar has six strings, and my sitar has only three." Aika cocked her head to the side. "that doesn't sound like you could make much music with only three strings." the young Sitarist seemed some what glad she had said that. "you'd be surprised." and with that he began to pluck at the strings; an up-beat melodious tune began streaming from his fingertips. the man who had been cleaning his flute, rolled his eyes and walked away; Aika could not understand how one could not enjoy the beautiful sounds her new friend was creating. when the sitar solo was finished, she clapped excitedly. "wow, your so good!" the blond only smiled proudly in response. Aika continued to complement him. "you don't even need to be in this class!" "yah, that's what Mrs. Robinson says. I mostly take this class for fun." suddenly Aika realized that she still didn't know this man's name. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Aika." "I'm Demyx." replied the blond, Sitarist. 


	3. HeartBeat

~man, this girl is hot.~ Demyx thought; his eyes concealing his hunger. ~ I know I'm not supposed to eat the girls here at the academy, but i bet she tastes really good.~ Demyx rose from his seat and smiled at her. "I'm going outside for a bit, do 'ya wanna come?" "sure." they made their way out of the music room, and down the hall. Aika could feel her heart beating in her chest. ~he's so cute! and i think he likes me.~ with these thoughts in mind, she could not help smiling to herself. their footsteps echoed lightly on the white marble tile; as they rounded a corner, the sunlight coming in from the glass walls shone brightly in their eyes. finally coming out into the court yard; Demyx took the lead. "I want to go sit under that tree over there." he said pointing. "okay" she said; after noticing the tree that he had referred to. they padded through the soft grass towards the tree. it provided a lot of shade for a tree so small. the pair sat cross-legged in the grass; Demyx had placed the sitar in his lap, and leaned back against the tree. "so," Aika began "are you going to play?" "do you want me to?" he asked with a laugh. "sure." she said; smiling softly. "okay." Demyx began effortlessly plucking at the strings; at first the music was slow and hypnotic, relaxing even. Demyx closed his eyes as he began to up the pace; he became lost in the music, as it flowed from the strings. the music seemed to go on endlessly; the tempo seamlessly transitioning between slow melodic tunes, and fast paced rhythms, until finally it reached its climax. "wow," Aika began. "Demyx, that was beautiful!" Demyx smiled triumphantly. "thanks." at that moment Aika started to wonder how much time had passed; she pulled out her pocket watch and opened it. "oh, no!" she cried. "I'm sorry Demyx, I have to go or 'il be late for class!" Demyx watched as she scurried away. ~should have known, for some reason, girls just don't seem to like the sitar.~ Roxas had just arrived at the classroom, and was standing inside waiting; as the other students began to gather. ~I wonder if she'll really come?~ he thought. just then a deep voice broke his train of thought. "alright, class will now begin!" with a sigh, Roxas got into line with the other students. Aika's footsteps clopped loudly as she tore down the halls. as she rounded a corner she slammed into something; and with a loud thud she fell backwards. as she rubbed her forehead, she opened her eyes to see a boy doing the same; "oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "no, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been running." the boy admitted. "well, I was running too." Aika insisted. the spiky haired boy rose to his feet, and extended his hand to help her up. "my names Sora." he stated." "thanks, I'm Aika." she replied. "I'm late for martial arts class." she added." Sora laughed "really? I'm on my way there too!" "we should go, or we'll be late!" Aika reminded. "ahh! your right, lets go!" and with that, the pair tore down the halls. when they finally made it to the classroom; it was apparent the class had started already. as soon as they stepped inside, they were met with a glare from the sensei. "class has already begun!" his voice stern. the rest of the class stopped to watch the ensuing drama. sora stepped forward. "please, sensei! we didn't mean to be late!" but the sensei only looked on with discontent. "it wont happen again!" continued Aika. the stoic, old, sensei stared at her; brows furrowed and arms crossed. she met his dark orbs with her own fierce stare; refusing to back down. "fine," he said with a sigh. "'il make an exception this time." and with that; he turned to the rest of the class; all of which jumped back into position, as soon as he returned his attention. the two separately made their way into the group; with a quick wave goodbye Sora went over to some one he apparently new. and Aika went over to where she saw Roxas waiting. "hey, sorry I'm late." she whispered. "oh," Roxas said with a surprise. "I didn't think you'd make it." "well, I got caught up with this guy I met earlier." Roxas could see a smile tugging at her features. a bit curious, he had to ask "so, he your new boyfriend or something?" "what? no!" a blush now spreading across her face. "he's just a guy I met in music class." she explained. mimicking the sensei; the group stood in a fighting stance, and began the punching exorcises. Roxas corrected her stance and posture before asking "what's his name?" Aika smiled before answering. "..Demyx." 


	4. Don't Bite My Friend

Roxas looked a bit surprised. "oh," his eyes met the floor as he said the next part. "you met Demyx." the class started practicing a form of tai-chi next; as instructed by the sensei. "you know him?" inquired Aika. again, Roxas adjusted her posture. "yah, me and him are friends." Aika smiled at Roxas and said "the three of us should hang out tonight." "that sounds good." said Roxas. Roxas thought of all the movies that would be playing. "we could go see the new Bleach movie," he suggested. "I here it's awesome." "that sounds great, I was planning to see it anyway." she answered. they smiled in agreement, and continued the class. it was a mostly uneventful afternoon; she had finished class with Roxas, studied in her room, and bougt a new outfit at the mall. back at her room; she undressed for a shower. the warm water feels so good on the skin easing away all the stress of the day. finished with her shower, she now sits on her bed brushing her hair. ~i cant wait to see Demyx again.~ just the thought of meeting with Demyx again; was enough to make her heart dance. she rose to her feet and looked in the mirror; she had to look perfect if she was going to see the young sitarist. her hair was streigt, her clothes were new, and she smelled like lavender; everything was just as it should be; so off she went to see her friends. passing through the silver gates, she turned left down the cobble stone path. her new, rose, dress flowed gently in the cool breez; swaying lightly with each step she took. the sky painted a picture of vermillion and orange along the horizon; blue sky hung above, while grey clouds streched and faded into frey. by the time she had arrived at her destination, the sun had disapeared; and the sky had turned a deep, navy blue. but it seemed she and her friends were not the onely ones that had plans to see a movie; droves of people walked all around theatre; some immersed in conversation, others paying for their ticket, and even others just loitering around the building. she searched through the crowds of people; looking for her spikey headed friend. upon seeing each other, they both waved, and met in front of the theater entrence; just a bit off to the side, so as not to be in the way of passersby. "where's Demyx?" Aika began. "he's not here yet." said Roxas with a sigh, and roll of the eyes. "he never shows up on time." he continued dryly. "good thing they play so many trailers before the movie." Aika added. slightly annoyed; the two leaned against the wall as they waited for their friend. thankfully they only had to wait about five minutes. "hey guys." said Demyx; as he strutted up to them. his face wearing a grin that implied he had no concern for the time. "Demyx! your ten minutes late!" exclaimed Roxas. "and we still need to buy tickets and popcorn!" "C'mon man, I was composing a new song!" Pleaded demyx. "Oh, whatever." said roxas immpatiantly. "Let's go before the movie starts." and with that the threesome rushed into the theater. After they bought the tickets, Roxas directed the other two to go and find some seats, while he went to the concession stand. When Roxas returned he had a tray of three sodas and a jumbo sized pop corn. "what, no nachos?" asked Demyx. "if you want nachos, then you can go get some." Demyx sighed. as Roxas sat down, Aika got up. "actually, i kinda want some nachos myself, ill be right back." as she left Demyx smiled and looked at Roxas. but Roxas only sighed in defeat. After the movie they ended the night with diner, and some light conversation, to get to know eachother a little better. Aika returned to her dorm after a late night and fell into bed, its a good thing these dorms are for one person each. The sky is a deep, dark, blue. two black silhouettes stand out against the moonlight; swirling mist envelops a church clock tower. Two hooded figures stand atop the balcony; garbed in black coats, black boots, and black hoods, they stand unnoticed, by the people below. "Demyx, you know the rules about eating girls from Thorn Vale." "Who said I was gonna eat her?" "You only talk to girls your planning to eat." "Awww, c'mon Roxas, it's just one girl!" he begged "no! Besides, I met her first and she's my friend, so I would appreciate it if you didn't EAT her!" "Fine!" Said Demyx with a grunt. "But that means you can't eat her either!" "I wasn't planning on it, I know how to follow the ruels." said Roxas with a taunting tone. "okay, okay, now lets go hunting, 'I'm starving!" Demyx snapped. 


	5. Spark and Flame

"hey Riku, do we have any leads yet?" asked Sora, swiftly slipping into his black jacket. "not really, but I was thinking you could take the west side of T.B.R, and I'll take the east." "okay," answered Sora. "sounds good to me." and so off they went. a gentle candle light illuminates the room an amber color. Aika sits on her bed; pulling up the zipper on her left boot. a faint dampness in her hair tells of a recent shower; she gets up to brush the remaining dampness out of her hair. with one last quick glance in the mirror; and straightening of her jacket, she was out the door and on her way. I wonder where I should go tonight. she thought on her way down the hall. the last time I was in this town, I was too small to remember... the by day; sunlit hallway, was now dark, and barely aglow with moon light. she thought back to yesterday; when her and Roxas spent an hour just, lying around in her room and talking. "so what do you guys usually do for fun?" she asked. "well, at night we usually hang out at-" "at..." oh, what was it? she thought; her memory now failing her. come on, think! what was it he said? she had now made her way to the end of Thorn Vale property. the cityscape opened up before her; now in need of a direction to go in, she continued trying to remember what Roxas had said. "well, at night we usually hang out at The Black Raven." "hmmm, The Black Raven." she muttered. still unsure of which direction to take, she looked left, then right, and straight ahead; before choosing the path to the right. Sora now sits atop a gray, stone, roof; one leg hanging over the edge, and his right arm resting on his right knee. he looks out over the edge; from this view point, all the people entering and exiting the building could be seen; save for anyone using the back entrance. Sora looked down at the people with skilled eyes, searching for anything that could tip him off; but all seemed normal. seems like a peaceful night, I wonder if Riku found anything. he rose from his seat, and stood on the ledge. he checked to see if anyone was watching; there was no one, so he leaped into the air. he landed in front of the building, a little left of the door. "guess I should check out the inside too." he thought aloud. he walked over, and pushed the doors open with both arms. every day when the sun falls below the horizon; The Black Raven transforms into a nightclub. lights of all colors danced among the partyers in dazzling and sperratic patterns; from their mounts on the second floor guard rails. the loud music reverberated through the whole building; and Sora could feel the bass with his whole body. "ugh, excuse me." Sora squeezed through the crowd of dancers; eventually making it to the bar; and some breathing room. Sora leaned back against the counter facing the crowd; he looked left to see a couple making out. he looked right and saw three guys laughing together, deep in conversation. Sora let out a deep sigh before speaking his thoughts aloud. "everything seems okay, maybe I should go back outside." he stood up and walked left along the bar. it was very unusual for there not to be an attack; there's usually about one attack every week or so, and this district was due for the next one. Sora continued walking along the bar; inspecting each person carefully and skillfully. until he saw it; a young blond girl; and a man groping her neck with his mouth. he saw her wince for just a moment; in pain from a bite perhaps? quickly Sora walked over and began a conversation. "excuse me, do I know you from some where?" the girl opened her eyes to look at him; she was obviously intoxicated. "do you mind?" she said impatiently. "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to talk to you." the other man came up from his task; and stared at Sora. he was a very tall and lanky man, with a long mane of fiery red hair. his narrow eyes barely contain the glow of his cyan orbs. "look kid, we're a little busy here." Sora looked over at the girl, and saw the blood dripping from her neck. he met the strangers gaze with his own; his face stern and unyielding. "yah, I know what your doing." the stranger was a surprised by Sora's expression. could this kid be a hunter? the young blond took her partners hand, and started walking away. "come on baby, lets go somewhere more private." she gave a side glance to Sora as she and her man, walked away. Sora's mind was racing; they were getting away! but he couldn't just attack, it would cause a seen. they were disappearing into the crowds; but Sora stayed a few feet behind; so as not to lose them completely. they were headed towards the back entrance; if he could just get them outside, he could finish this without attracting too much attention. the man in question looked back over his shoulder, to see Sora, hot on his tail. then he stopped suddenly. "what is it babe?" asked his young victim. but she received no answer; he turned around, to face his stalker. at last he spoke. "so, you want to get this thing started?" Sora gasped in response. "what? no, not here!" but the hot tempered, redhead only smirked his reediness to fight. he held both arms away from his body; flames danced in his palms; left in there wake were two spiked chakrams. "what's going on!?" cried the unwanted date; but the fiery warrior ignored her cry of confusion. with a couple quick swipes of his chakrams, he spawned fire from the ground, aimed at Sora. fear, and confusion spread across the crowds; they fled in all directions, away from the ensuing battle. Sora summoned a keyblade to his hands, and blocked the fire. when he was free of the flames, his attacker was already out of sight. he scanned the room in search of his target; but he was nowhere to be seen. just then a voice was heard behind him. "over here, hunter." Sora spun around to face his opponent; he was up on the second floor. there were still a few people on the second floor, they franticly stumbled away from the fiery foe. Sora leapt towards his enemy; but his keyblade only met with guard rail. the fiery warrior was quite nimble, and was already behind him, on the first floor. Sora turned to face him once again. "stop demon!" he roared. "hey, 'I'm no demon," countered the new foe. "I'm a vampire; v-a-m-p-i-r-e. got it memorized?" "shut up, I know what you are!" the crimson rolled his eyes, and leaned forward with hands resting on his hips. "I have a name y'a know, its Axel." "thanks," said Sora sarcastically. "I'll remember that when I take you into custody." Axel replied with two fireballs. Sora swiftly dodged them, and jumped down to the ground floor. Sora roared out, as he swung his keyblade at Axel. the fiery warrior countered with a strike from his own weapon. energy sparks flew out, as the two weapons clashed. Axel pulled back, and jumped into the air; Sora bounded up to meet him, and relentlessly attacked; but Axel countered each blow with his own. one of the crowed members ran out towards the fight, and called out to his friend. "Axel, what are you doing!?" distracted; the two fighters separated, and Axel looked down at his friend as he landed. "hey, Roxas, what's up?" before anyone could say another word; a new, silver haired, sword wielding warrior crashed through one of second story windows; landing gracefully right next to Sora. "I see you found are vampire." said Riku, standing up. Roxas went to Axels side, and summoned a keyblade of his own; this one was white, adorned with black, and white, spikes; it was very different from Sora's own Oathkeeper. all four took fighting stances. Roxas spoke in a low annoyed tone. "did you even try to keep a low profile?" Axel shrugged. "eh, I just felt like having a little fun." Riku pointed his sword at there foes, and shouted "its over!" then he and Sora charged. Axel and Roxas took up defensive positions. Sora's Oathkeeper clashed violently with Roxas's Two Become One; while Riku violently slashed away at Axel's Eternal Flames. one of the remaining onlookers ran forward; a young girl. "Roxas!" she called out. "what's going on!?" both he and Sora turned to look; and his eyes met with Aika's for a moment. what is she doing here? this was the last thing they needed. but Sora was first to speak up. "just get away, its dangerous here!" Roxas saw his opening, and took it; knocking Sora down, he turned to his partner. "Axel, we need to go, now!" Riku slammed his sword hard, against Axel's weapon. "your not going anywhere!" Roxas stepped in; Riku had to break his hold on Axel to escape Roxas's attack. "lets go!" he snapped. the two vampires jumped up to the window that Riku had previously broken; Axel jumped out first, Roxas looked back at his friend one last time, as he spoke softly. "sorry." and then he too leapt out the window. Riku growled in frustration, and jumped up to tail them. Sora; now on his feet, quickly followed suit; leaving Aika alone, and confused. 


End file.
